Kiss and Makeup
by bijective and invertible
Summary: Sometimes there would be a fight but they would always kiss and makeup. some cursing, some kissing. Yaoi.


**Title:** Kiss and Makeup

**Warning:** Rated T for slight violence and abusive language. Yaoi.

**Pairing:** Mikoto/Totsuka

**Disclaimer: **I don't own [K].

* * *

The noise of ceramic against wood, wood against metal filled the kitchen of the second floor apartment above the bar. Said bar was Homra the headquarters of the dreaded Red clan. The bar was a four storied building with a basement. The ground floor consisted of the bar and the back rooms. The basement stored everything from weapons, old bills, odd knick-knacks and a snorting washing machine and dryer. The three upper floors consisted of three apartments, which were often occupied by members of Homra when they needed a place to crash into.

Currently the second floor apartment was occupied by the King himself, his vassal and Anna. The second apartment was quite except for the aforementioned noise filling the modular kitchen. The Red king Suoh Mikoto was sitting in a chair at the dining table waiting for Tatara to serve him his dinner. He sat staring at the wall clock. It was 10 pm, not that late but late enough that Anna had already gone to bed. Kusanagi had gone out with his girlfriend. No matter how much he wanted to hide it Mikoto knew that the girlfriend was a certain blond nicknamed 'Tundra Girl'. The rest of the clan members were either at their own homes or somewhere in the building. However only Anna, Totsuka and Suoh were occupying the second floor apartment.

"Here you go King!" said Tatara laying a plate full of stir fry for Mikoto. Mikoto did not reply and instead simply dug in. Usually he at least made a snort in reply to Tatara's exuberance. This time however he simply ate the delicious stir fry not really tasting it. The atmosphere was full of tension and Mikoto wasn't in a very good mood. The cause of this was an accident earlier that evening. An accident involving Mikoto.

**Flashback**

_Mikoto cracked his knuckles as he watched his clan members beat up the yakuza who had been trafficking young girls out of the country. He was looking forward to a good fight with the gang. The temperature in the warehouse was high thanks to the flaring red auras of the clan members. Mikoto sighed and punched away an idiot who had tried to attack him with a dagger. This caused another idiot to point a gun at him and fire. Sighing in annoyance he simply waved his hand melting the flying metal. Suddenly he lost control of his flames._

_His brilliant crimson aura suddenly increased exponentially and angled towards Bandou who was fighting one of the yakuza members. Totsuka who had been standing away from them rushed towards Bandou and pushed him and the yakuza member to the ground. The burning red aura touched Totsuka and dissipated melting the area around them._

Suoh closed his eyes reliving the experience earlier this evening. It had been terrifying for him. The situation seemed straight out of one of his nightmares. If Tatara was any less slow in reaching them they would have been seriously injured.

However despite the fact that his clan member was safe and relatively uninjured the sudden loss of control over his powers had left a great impact on his mind. Regardless of his outer attitude of indifference he was still shaken from the incident. Mikoto knew he was a ticking bomb, if he crossed the Weismann limit then the tragedy of the Kagetsu crater will be repeated again. Mikoto did not want to be the cause of so much death and destruction.

Totsuka sensing his King's line of thought gently placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder in an attempt to sooth him. He softly spoke out in a reassuring tone "It's okay. It will all work out."

**CRASH! CLANK!**

Suddenly as if someone had thrown a burning matchstick in a box of fireworks Mikoto flared up.

All the anger and self-hatred; all the frustration he felt due to the incident came out in a rush. With one sweep of his hand he sent the contents of the table flying. The plate containing his half eaten meal and the glass filled with water fell on the floor shattering. The noise caused Tatara to start and he stepped back gasping his eyes widening in shock. While he was used to Mikoto's rage it had never been directed towards him like this before.

Mikoto roughly pushed back his chair and kicked the table away from himself. He stood up fuming with barely contained rage his aura thrumming with explosive energy.

"Mikoto…" whispered Tatara fearfully.

"Don't." said Mikoto his baritone overcome with irritation. He turned towards Totsuka and glared in a manner that made Totsuka cringe. The brunette had never seen this side of his King before.

Mikoto continued "I don't need your advice, keep it to yourself." "But…" began the slender brunette. The red head ignored him and stalked off towards the living room. Totsuka tagged behind him his heart thumping loudly.

Suoh walked to the sofa where his jacket had been carelessly tossed aside. He picked it up and put it on and stalked to the main door; opening it with a rattle he paused at the doorway and said curtly "I am going out." With that he stomped away slamming the door with a loud bang leaving a trembling brunette with the image of his retreating back.

Totsuka slowly walked back into the kitchen and stared at the floor. It was littered with pieces of ceramic and shards of glass. The stir fry was all over the floor along with the water. **'Ihavetocleanthismessup.'** Thought the brunette in a daze. He started when he felt something wet on his cheek. Surprised he placed his hand on his cheek; when he pulled his hand away he was shocked to see that his fingers were wet. He thought **'Iamcrying… why?'**as tears continued to transverse down his beautiful face.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." He said speaking to the empty kitchen trying to calm himself. If it had been anybody else he wouldn't have been affected but the king always had an effect on him. He was the only person who could make Tatara feel such strong emotions. He also knew that Mikoto hadn't meant it really. He was sure that the incident earlier today had left an impact on him.

**'Even if your fire burns me I shall never leave you.'**

Sighing he walked to the cabinet and picked up a kitchen rag and a small plastic packet. He knelt down on the tiled kitchen floor and started to pick up the shards of ceramic and glass and placed them in the plastic packet. He was so engrossed in his work that he almost did not hear the pitter patter of tiny feet on the floor until it was right beside him. He jerked up to see Anna in night cloths walking towards him. "No stay back!" he shouted before Anna could step on the glass shards right in front of her. The silver haired girl looked down to the floor and on seeing the mess took a few steps backward. She then looked at the kneeling brunette and said softly "Tatara."

"Did you hear everything?" asked Tatara glancing up towards the silent girl. Anna merely nodded in assent. The loud crash from a few minutes earlier had alerted her of Mikoto's burning red. That red wasn't pretty at all it was very ugly in fact. The slam of the door had fully awakened her and she had found herself creeping into the kitchen to see Tatara on his knees cleaning the floor.

"It's okay." Said Tatara trying to reassure the little girl with a smile. He kept his brown orbs locked with Anna's lilac ones. His hand reached for one of the larger glass shards but as he picked it up it slipped from his hand cutting into one of his fingers. The sharp edge of the piece sunk into his index finger cutting it. Tatara quickly dropped it with a loud gasp of pain.

"No!" he yelled as Anna tried to step towards him again. "Go the other way." He instructed as he rushed towards the sink and held his finger under the tap. He quickly opened the faucet and winced as the stream of cold water hit the cut finger causing it to sting. Anna circled the kitchen table quickly and grabbed onto his trouser.

XXXXXX

When Mikoto had slammed the door on Totsuka's face he hadn't had any destination to go to in his mind. He clambered down the stairs and rushed out of the back door stalking out into the night. He walked, actually he stomped through the alleyway. When he reached the other side he leant against the wall. Thrusting his hand into his inner jacket pocket he clawed around for a pack of smoke. He let loose a string of curses when he realized that he had left the pack back in the apartment. "Fuck... God damn it!" he growled in irritation before punching the wall in front of him in his anger.

While he had put only a fraction of his strength in the punch it left a small hole in it. He glowered at the hole for about a minute before stalking out of the alley way towards the nearest convenience store.

The store clerk jumped in surprise as the bell clanged loudly signaling the arrival of a new customer. She groaned and wondered what someone wanted at this time of the night.

She watched with trepidation as a red haired scary man stalked into the store. The red head grabbed a few pack of smokes and came towards her. The girl gulped in fright as the red head loomed over her. "How much?" asked the red head in a gruff voice. She quickly took the offered packs and billed it. Mikoto almost snatched away the packs, tossed some money to her and stalked away muttering "Keep the change." "What's his problem?" wondered the store clerk as she put the money away.

Mikoto reentered the alley and stuffed the cartons in his pocket after taking out a cigarette and lighting it with his powers. The first drag of the nicotine filled smoke loosened his taut nerves and the successive ones soothed them. As the smoke assuaged his cravings his rage calmed and the guilt started. **'Shit…'** he thought **'I really shouldn't have done that.'** It wasn't Totsuka's fault that his powers were so unstable; in fact it was no ones. In fact he decided to blame the darn slate for choosing someone as volatile as him to be the red king.

Guilt settled in his heart as he thought of his lover. **'I don't deserve you. I can't even treat you right!'** he thought morosely. He finished three more cancer sticks before he worked up the courage to return. **'It's** **so strange despite being so powerful but when it comes to him I am as weak as a kitten.**' He thought, his lips involuntarily twitching upwards.

Now ambling in a laidback fashion he made his way back to the bar. Mikoto entered through the back door and soundlessly made his way up the stairs. He was glad that he hadn't been followed by any of his clan members. It would have shocked them to see his outburst at Totsuka's innocent words. He would probably lose all of their respect if they ever found out.

XXXXXXXXX

Totsuka gently unattached Anna's hand from his trousers and held the small delicate palm in his uninjured hand. "Anna." He said smiling gently at the silver haired girl "Could you bring me the first aid box from the bathroom." Anna nodded eyes not leaving Tatara's face as her lilac gaze searched for hidden pain. Even without her powers she was unusually perceptive but Totsuka refused to show her his hurt. She pulled her hand away from Totsuka and turned to go get the first aid box. She was halted in her tracks when Totsuka spoke again "Please be careful of the glass." She nodded before walking away silently.

Tatara closed the tap and sat on the chair that Mikoto had roughly pushed away waiting for Anna to return with the first aid box. A few minutes later Anna came back the first aid box clutched tightly to her chest. Totsuka smiled at her and opened the box. He picked out a band aid and placed it on his injured index finger. The cut had been shallow and hence a band aid was enough cure for it.

"Tatara…Where is Mikoto?" asked Anna in a small voice. Totsuka pulled the girl to his chest and kissed her on the forehead before saying "King has gone out, he will be back soon." Anna's tense frame relaxed due to the reassurance from Totsuka. She sighed and returned Totsuka's embrace. When Anna pulled away a few seconds later Totsuka spoke in a pseudo serious tone "Go to bed Anna when King comes I will ask him to go to you." Anna nodded in assent and made her way back to her bedroom.

Once Anna was gone Tatara knelt down once more and finished cleaning up the mess throwing the trash into the garbage bin. He then carefully set another plate for King since he had only eaten a part of his dinner. Totsuka was sure that King would be hungry when he came back after he had cooled off. Just at that moment he heard the apartment door open and close softly. A few moments later Mikoto entered the kitchen.

They stared at each other for a few seconds tension in the air till Tatara broke it with a radiant smile his gaze softening. Mikoto looked away from him guilt etched into his face. Tatara sighed on seeing the guilty expression on the man's face. He slowly walked towards the other male and placed a hand on the man's face before standing on tip toes and placing a chaste kiss on the Red King's lips.

Mikoto wrapped his arms in a tight embrace around his lover and pulled him close to himself. He placed apologetic kisses on the brunette's face and neck. When he finally pulled away Totsuka was almost breathless with laughter as the kisses were delivered to his sensitive places.

.

"Oh king…" he said smiling at the taller male. "Eat." He commanded in a serious tone. "I'm…" began the redhead ready to apologize. Totsuka hushed him gently by placing his injured index finger on his lips. "It's okay to get scared but remember your powers were given for protection."

Mikoto stared down at the smiling male wondering how he had understood him so easily. It was then that he noticed the band aid on Tatara's finger. Pulling said finger away from his lips he softly kissed it and asked "How?"

"It doesn't matter." he replied firmly leaving no room for any kind of argument. "Now eat." he commanded. "I am not hungry." grumbled Mikoto. As if on cue his stomach roared loudly. Totsuka chuckled at the sheepish expression on the red head's face or as close to sheepish as the other male got. Sighing the tall red head sat down and finished his dinner.

Once Mikoto had finished dinner Totsuka gently took the plate away along with the cutlery so that he could wash the dishes. This caused Mikoto to look at him and say "maybe I should do them." Totsuka shook his head and said "You should go to Anna." Mikoto nodded and got up to go to Anna's bedroom, lazily strolling away.

XXXXXX

After Anna had returned to her bedroom she had promptly curled up in her bed hoping that Mikoto would return soon and his red would be pretty again. When Mikoto had gotten angry with Totsuka his red had darkened into a horrific color that had scared her.

She was nearly asleep when she felt Mikoto arrive. She sat up and heaved a mental sigh of relief when she saw that Mikoto's red had become pretty again. She waited and stared at Mikoto who stood at the doorway his posture uncomfortable.

Mikoto took a deep breath before whispering "I'm sorry." Anna smiled a tiny little smile on hearing the redhead apologize. Mikoto then sat beside her on the bed and ruffled her hair. "Go to sleep." He said voice curt but affectionate. Anna nodded still smiling and went back to sleep.

XXXXXX

When Mikoto reentered the kitchen he found Tatara putting away the utensils. He stared at the other male. Truthfully Mikoto hadn't meant to behave in the way that he had. When Tatara looked at him he found himself falling in love with the other male once more.

**'How can this person be so bright.'** wondered Mikoto as Totsuka approached him with a smile. '**I swear no matter what happens I will never hurt you again.'** He decided as he pulled Totsuka into his arms. "I will protect you forever." He whispered his arms tightening around the shorter male not knowing that Totsuka felt the same way.

* * *

A/N: This story maybe updateded in the future. No promises though. Please do leave a review. :)

Sorry if the story seems all over the place. :(


End file.
